


Me And Mister J

by RigorMorton



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Compromising Your Morals For Money, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fight Sex, Joker Shatters An Employee's Kneecap, Manhandling, Men Crying, Mercy Killing, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex While Tied Up, Strangulation, Teasing, Time Skips, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Working For A Criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hesitantly decide to interview for a job working for Gotham's most dangerous and notorious criminal, the Joker, after one of his goons approached you at your cocktailing job.</p><p>Apparently, the Clown Prince Of Crime is looking for a pretty face to join his entourage. The benefits are tempting, so you accept the job, but soon realize, you might be in over your head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Joker x Reader. I'm really excited about this one, and really hope you guys like it. I really needed to do this because there is not enough fics with Leto's Joker and that's a damn shame because, he is so sexy.

Your palms are sweaty and your stomach in knots. You can't remember the last time a job interview had you so nervous. Then again, this isn't just any job interview. This is an interview with the most notorious crime boss in Gotham. A man only known as Joker. A man with a reputation for being so sinister, that there isn't a soul in Gotham that doesn't fear him. A man that just as soon kill you, as look at you, and here you are, in his lair trying to work for him. 

You've been waiting about twenty minutes now, and the butterflies in your stomach haven't lightened up any. You can't help but fidget in your seat - grasping the sides of the chair with both hands and wiggling your crossed feet.

You start to question your sanity for even coming down here in the first place. Some henchman comes into the club you cocktail at, and offers you a job with the most dangerous man in the city and you actually show up… Not your greatest idea, but the pay is probably better than that of a college graduate.

Suddenly the French doors open up, making you jump at the sudden unexpected noise, and the notorious, green haired man steps into the room.

Your mouth falls open at the sight of him. You'd heard things and seen a picture here and there, but they didn't do him justice. 

His green locks are slicked back with pomade and he appears to be wearing a tux, minus the jacket - white button up shirt, an undone bowtie hanging from the open collar, and black slacks.

You stand up quickly, trying to be respectful, but don't approach him. You feel it's best to speak when spoken to, so you wait for him to address you.

He saunters over to you, looking you over closely before placing his finger to his lips, and walking to the other side of the table, sitting down across from you. He motions for you to sit, and you quietly take a seat back down.

Your eyes can't help but travel down to his milky white chest, peeking out from his unbuttoned, shirt. The first four buttons were undone, allowing his chiseled pecs and black tattoos to be visible. 

Clearing your throat, your eyes avert back up to meet with his, and you hope and pray he didn't notice your staring.

"So…". He finally speaks. "I must say, you're as lovely as Bob said you were." He props his elbows up on the table, intertwining his fingers. 

"Thank you." You reply nervously.

Joker pushes a big, gold bowl full of chocolate truffles to you." Noka?" He holds the truffle up, examining it. "It's a mixture of the finest dark chocolates, exclusively extracted from plantations in Venezuela, Trinidad, Cote d’Ivoire and Equidore. Seventy-five percent pure, single-origin cacao. They're expensive and delicious."

He'll probably be insulted if you refuse, so you smile and reach into the bowl. "Sounds amazing. Thank you." 

You watch him peel off the gold wrapper and pop the pretty piece of chocolate into his mouth, a flash of his silver teeth, catches your eye.

He breathes in deep, closing his eyes as he rolls the chocolate around in his mouth. Your mouth falls open again as you watch the eccentric gangster relish his treat. His tongue darts out, licking the remnants of chocolate off his red stained lips.

This man is like nothing you've ever seen before. Eccentric and strange but so intriguing. You can't look away. 

"I have a serious sweet tooth. You'll learn this about me." He wraps his red lips around the end of his thumb, sucking the smeared chocolate off it, like it's the most natural thing in the world. "It's just…the world can be so bleak and bitter. Sugar, makes people happy - makes their day better. In the words of the wonderful Mary Poppins, it helps the medicine go down. Medicine being reality of course."

You're not sure how to reply, so you quickly unwrap the candy and shove it in your mouth, buying yourself time. It's some sort of dark chocolate with a rich, chocolatey liquid center. It's amazing. Like no chocolate you've ever tasted. A muffled "Oh my God", escapes your lips, and you watch a wide grin slowly spread across the Joker's face.

"Good?" He asks smugly, already knowing the answer.

"Mhmm." You nod your head with enthusiasm.

"So…" Joker starts, leaning forward slightly. Are you squeamish, Y/N?"

Your eyes widen and you tilt your head just a tad, wondering if you heard him correctly. "Umm… Squeamish? Well…I guess that's circumstantial."

He lets out a deep sigh. "This job is a dirty one. For the most part you'll just be running errands for me, doing little odd jobs and such. But… you'll also be asked to accompany me during outings as part of my entourage, and sometimes those outings are not friendly, social calls. Sometimes we're just going out to drink or shop, or even eat dinner. Other times, we're going to take care of…business, if you will. Is this something you are okay with?"

You swallow hard and take a moment to ponder this. He obviously means you'll be witnessing a lot of illegal and violent activity - maiming and possibly murder. Taking a job like this is a huge commitment. It's not like you can just quit a job for a dangerous criminal. Not to mention it takes a strong stomach and a low sense of morality, which you have neither of. However, you'll probably never pay your rent late again and you'll never be able to refer to your life as dull and boring.

Your eyes meet with Joker's and you bite your lip nervously as they avert around the room, looking at your surroundings. This place looks like a hotel room, a pricey hotel room no less. Perfect carpeting, expensive paintings, champagne flowing, and two of Joker's goons sitting at a desk, counting a huge stack of cash. Agreeing to this would provide an extravagant lifestyle for sure, but everything comes with a price. This one being your soul.

"Why do you want me to work for you, sir?" You ask, almost immediately regretting it.

The look on Joker's face is so serious, you feel your heart start to sink.

"Please don't call me sir." He replies. "You can call me Joker, boss, Mister J…Hell, you can call me daddy for all I care, but don't call me sir. I'm not a sir."

You feel your heart trying to beat of your chest. You just offended the Joker… Oh shit. "I apologize… Mister J. It won't happen again."

Trying your best to keep calm, you cross your legs tightly, hoping he won't notice them trembling.

"That's alright, dear. I realize your intentions were good, but we all know which road was paved with those, now don't we? Anyway, to answer your question… I have nothing but big, ugly goons in my presence all the time…" 

The men counting the money look up and shoot Joker a curious look. "Oh, not you guys of course." He says with a chuckle. "I love you guys. Y'all are my boys." The two men shrug and continue counting. "Where was I…? Oh, yes. I need a lovely young lady to help me with my business transactions and such. You know, help me talk to clients and things like that. You're certainly pretty enough. The question is, are you strong enough?"

"Honestly, Mister J…I'm not sure. I want to be, but wanting and being are two different things." You sigh and press your lips together, nervously.

Joker looks at you through squinted eyes - his lips curling into a small smirk. "I like you. I think you can be trained to be just what I need."

A wave of relief washes over your entire body. These past few minutes have been the most nerve wracking of your entire life.

"I'll tell you what, Y/N.… If you decide you want the job, show up at Monk's Cafe tomorrow at nine a.m., and you're hired. If not…have a nice life. This way you'll have overnight to think it over. I'm more reasonable than my reputation would have you believe." He smiles.

"Hmmm." You chuckle nervously. "Thank you very much, Mister J. I appreciate the opportunity."

"Of course." He stands up, prompting you to do the same. He takes your hand in his and places his red lips to it, giving it a soft kiss like gentlemen do in those old black and white movies. "It was lovely to meet you, my dear. Think it over, and I hope to see you tomorrow." He smiles politely. 

You're not sure what to say. He'd kind of won you over with that kiss to the hand, and the stack of cash in the corner certainly wasn't hurting his case any, but the logical part of you knows it's best to go home and weigh the pros and cons first, so you just smile and say "pleasure meeting you, Mister J."

He tips his head to you, before snapping his fingers at his goons. "Bob? Show the young lady out please."

The big henchman nods and stands up. He walks over to you and places the sack back on your head, just like when you came in, and hooks his arm to yours to help you walk down to the car that will take you home. 

Not exactly a comfortable feeling, but a notorious criminal mastermind like the Joker, can't have just anyone seeing where he lives.

You hear him on the phone talking to one of his men. "Driver…pull the car around front. The lady is coming down with Bob?"

Hopefully, if you take the job, this isn't the way you'll be traveling to work every day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, and the reason for this is, the next chapter will have graphic violence and I decided to split reader's first day into two chapters, so the readers who don't want to read about that, can easily skip over the next chapter and not miss anything vital to the story.

The next morning approaches much faster than you want. Overnight is just not enough time for a decision like this. You'd spent hours thinking about it last night. You even made a list of pros and cons and stared blankly at it for almost an hour.

Pros being: excitement, money, expensive shoes, bragging rights, feeling like you're in a movie, etc… Cons of course being: moral corruption, breaking the law, possibly going to prison, witnessing acts of violence, not ever being able to quit without joining the Witness Protection Program, etc..

Looking at that list should make for an easy decision, but yet here you are, standing in front of your mirror in full makeup - your hair tousled and looking perfect, wearing tight, black, ankle length pants and a silky, blue, button up blouse. Sexy, yet professional.

A part of you is still unsure whether or not you want to do this, but you figured you'd get dressed up anyhow so you have till the very last minute to decide.

You slip on your favorite pair of strappy heels and spritz yourself with the designer perfume you got for your birthday. Your plan is to make your way down to the cafe and stand outside it for a bit, contemplating and either going in, or running away, right at nine o' clock. Not the best plan you've ever come up with, but it sounds good enough.

Monk's Cafe is pretty much a stone throw away from your apartment, so it won't be a long walk which is convenient, but you can't help but think Joker did that on purpose. As if he already knows where you live, like he's done some studying about your life. The thought is a bit unnerving, but in the business he's in, you can't be too careful, plus it could still be just coincidence. So, you shrug it off and head for the door.

The seven minute walk, doesn't give you a whole lot more time to think, but you still have ten minutes before you're due in there, so you stand in front of a building around the corner.

The cafe has big windows with the blinds pulled up, so you can see in pretty well, even from a distance. It looks almost completely empty except for Joker and about three goons, which is strange because this place is normally hopping at this hour.

They're sitting at one of the booths in the middle, near the front. There appears to be one waitress and one cook. What is going on, here? Did he have the restaurant shut down just for him? How much power does this guy have?

You're officially intrigued at this point. You've got to go in there. Life is short. Sometimes you just gotta say, what the fuck.

You quickly do a hair flip, and start walking towards the entrance. One of Joker's henchman immediately gets up and greets you at the door. He doesn't say anything. He just stands there with his arms crossed, looking down his nose at you.

"Um.. Hello." You smile nervously. I'm Y/N, and Joker's expecting me."

The large, intimidating man, squints his eyes at you, before going back in to confirm. You watch him talking to Joker and pointing at you. Joker nods his head and the big goon walks back to the door.

He opens the door for you and motions for you to come in, still not saying a word. Clearing your throat, you make your way over to your new boss. He wipes his lips with a napkin and stands up to greet you.

"Hello. I'm delighted, you decided to join us." He grasps your hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Thank you for having me, Mister J. It's truly an honor." You smile back at him, still feeling uneasy about this, but it's a little late for that now.

He looks you up and down, his finger to his lips, and now you're worried you chose poorly when you put this outfit on.

"You look great." He says, and a huge weight lifts from your shoulders, but your stomach is still fluttering away.

"There's just one little thing." He pulls you closer to him by your hip and eyes your chest area. "May I?" He asks, but before you're clear about what he's talking about, and can answer, his fingers are undoing a button on your blouse. You're so caught off guard, you just stand there with your mouth hanging open as he unbuttons two more.

Just when you think that's it, he proceeds to spread the collar open to reveal your black lacy bra. It's barely peeking out, but you're still not exactly comfortable walking around like that. Especially being the only female in the room. Well, except for the waitress of course.

"There." He smiles. "Much better."

You can't believe that just happened. Your new boss practically just felt you up on your first day. If it were anybody else, you'd have laid them out on the floor, but Joker was a different story and it's not because you're afraid of him. Much to your surprise, you kind of liked it. 

As strange looking and unconventional as Joker is, he has this mysterious and creepy sexiness about him. You can't help but be attracted by it.

Joker sits back down and extends his hand to the seat across from him. "Please, take a seat."

You do as your told and the waitress promptly drops off a cup of coffee for you. 

"So…" Joker starts, stopping to take a big gulp of his coffee. "I have a very big job for you on your first day. It's probably a little too soon for this, and I apologize ahead of time, but it was kind of a last minute thing, so you'll be joining us on our little business outing."

Your stomach immediately sank. This does not sound good. You've been working for Joker all of five seconds and there's already some "business" that needs taken care of.

"Um.. What exactly am I in for here, if you don't mind me asking?" You almost don't want to know the answer.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. It's good that you asked. See, I have this guy Sammy, that places bets for me down at the track sometimes and yesterday, the horse I was going to bet on won and I missed out because Sammy, for some crazy reason, was not at the track to place the bet. So, we'll be paying him a visit this morning."

Joker watches your face as if he can see your heart sink. "Don't fret too much, dear. Maybe he'll have a really great reason for it and we won't have to do too much damage. We'll see." He pats your hand as if that's of any comfort right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter. Stay tuned :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence in this chapter guys. Feel free to skip if you wish. It won't mess up the rest of the story for you.

Your entire body is trembling during the elevator ride up to Sammy's apartment. You're leaning up against the wall, limp with your head up and your eyes closed - every part of you dreading this.

At this point, you're hoping and praying you don't witness a brutal murder and have to help carry a body down ten floors and dig a six foot hole in the desert.

The sound of the elevator ding sends chills down your spine. You open your eyes and follow Joker and his two goons out into the hall, trying your best to keep composure as you approach the door. 

Joker looks at the bigger henchman and extends his hand out to the door. "Aaron, would you kindly?"

The big man nods and with one swift kick, the door flys open and a man in nothing but his boxers, jumps up from the couch, panicking.

"Sammy!" Joker starts, as he moves in closer. "So, yesterday Silverkill… You know, the horse you were supposed to bet on for me, won first place and I missed out on quite a large sum of money. You better have a damn good reason for this." Joker takes a seat on the arm of the couch, with a cold stare that could frighten the devil himself.

You can see the fear in Sammy's face. He knows what's coming to him and he's clearly forcing back tears.

"I'm sorry, boss. You know I've never failed you before, but it was my ma. I got a phone call on my way to the track. My ma… She had a heart attack and I panicked and turned the car around and drove to the hospital instead. I'm sorry, boss. I'm so, so sorry."

A small smirk forms on Joker's face just before he bursts out laughing. A laugh unlike any you've heard prior. More of a menacing cackle, and both henchmen joined in.

"Did you hear that guys? The ole my mom was in the hospital bit." He walks up to the terrified man, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Sammy, you kill me. Now go sit your ass down at the table."

Sammy does what he's told and the two goons walk over and stand behind him. Joker walks into the kitchen and rummages through the drawers. He emerges a few moments later with a hammer in his hand.

You feel as if your stomach fell right to your feet. This cannot go well. 

"Aaron, hold his shoulders." Joker snaps. "Y/N…"

You look up at him, eyes wide as saucers. What does he want you to do?

"Hold his hand flat on the table for me please."

You feel lightheaded, like you're about to pass out. Your heart starts racing, what feels like a hundred miles an hour as you begin to panic. "What? M-m-mee?" You manage to stutter out. Why you? Why not Bob?

The serious, cold stare your boss is giving you, makes it crystal clear, he is completely serious. Would you dare tell him no… That doesn't seem to be an option.

You hesitantly walk over to the now crying man in the chair - your whole body trembling. It's hard to walk…hell, it's hard to breathe at this point. 

As you approach him, you give him this look. An, "I'm so sorry, but I have no choice" look and he nods his head - tears running down his cheeks, as if to say "I know."

You stand in front of him, wrapping your hands around his forearm and praying to God, something stops this from happening.

Joker moves in closer, swinging the hammer in his hand, throwing it up in the air and catching it, as if to taunt the man already about to piss himself.

"Close your eyes, Sammy." Joker says, completely straight faced and unflinching.

"Wait!" Sammy cries out. "Call the…hah…. hah..ssss..pitol." You're not sure if he always stutters or if it's an affect of the trembling. "Jjjjjj..ust call them. I swear it's true, bbbbb..boss."

Your eyes immediately move to Joker. He's squinting his eyes as if he's pondering something. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone. "What hospital, Sammy?"

"Gotham general." He blurts out with no hesitation. "Her name is Frances. Frances De Luca."

Joker squints again, making it known, he's suspicious. He walks into the bedroom and shuts the door.

You loosen your grip on Sammy's arm - your palms wet with sweat, and try and catch your breath. You can only hope, Joker gets put on hold for a while.

No such luck. He walks out of the room, slipping his phone back in his pocket - all eyes in the room on him. 

"Well, I'll… Be..damned." Joker chuckles. "Mom really is in the hospital. I didn't see that coming. Sorry I doubted you, Sammy." Joker moves in closer. "Suppose this changes things a bit." He shrugs.

You breathe a huge sigh of relief, feeling like it's over and all is well, which lasts all of five seconds.

"Y/N?" Joker grabs your attention. "Let go of his arm and sit down on the floor to hold his legs instead."

Oh…shit. What now, you think. You swallow hard and do as your told, sitting down on the carpet next to Sammy's chair, and embracing his legs at the ankles.

"Bob?" Joker motions for the henchman to come over.

Bob reaches into his pocket and pulls out a collapsible baton. With a quick flick of his wrist the black metal extends and he hands it to Joker.

"Alright, Sammy. I know it doesn't seem like it, but trust me, you're getting off much easier. Having your hand pounded into hamburger meat is far worse than a shattered knee cap, I assure you. I mean.. I've never personally felt either.." He stops and knocks on the wood table. "However, having experience as a witness, the ones I took a hammer too, cried much louder - much harder, and lost the hand. The knee cap will heal. Of course you'll never walk the same again, but you'll still have it."

"Boss…can't you just let me off with a warning? Just this once. I swear, I'll pay it all back. Every penny you lost out on."

"Oh, you'll still pay, Sammy. Believe me. Although a possibly dying mother is about as good an excuse as you can find, you still chose poorly, Sammy. I can't just let you off. What kind of message would that send? You must be made an example of. Now, one again.. Close your eyes, Sammy."

Sammy's lip quivers and he nods his head and squints his eyes shut tightly, accepting his fate.

Joker looks straight at you, noticing you trembling. "Don't worry dear. I'm a surgeon with this thing. I won't miss and strike you by mistake. But if it would make you feel better, you're welcome to lie flat on the floor."

You nod your head and face plant into the carpet, wrapping your arms back around the very bottom of Sammy's legs, trying to be as far away from the swinging piece of metal as possible.

You squint your eyes shut too, holding on to Sammy for dear life, feeling him tremble in your hands. The room is so quiet - aside from Sammy's snivelling, and it feels as if the world is at a stand still.

You hear a quick wind chopping noise, followed by a loud crack and blood curdling screams. Feeling Sammy writhing in his chair, you can't bring yourself to look up. You just want to cover your ears and tune it all out. There's something so chilling about hearing a grown man cry and scream bloody murder like that. So disturbing. So blood curdling. You feel your boss tap your shoulder and grab you by the arm, trying to bring you up from the floor.

"It's over, dear. I need you to get up and call my concierge."

You get up and brush yourself off, stomach still shaking. The green haired man hands you his cell phone and you take it out of his hand.

"It's under Dr. Mott." He rubs his hand over the small of your back to comfort you. He can see how shaken you are. "Why don't you go out on the patio to get some fresh air."

You nod and try not to look at Sammy on your way to the porch, but you can't help but see him clinging to the side of the chair a crying mess - his kneecap black and blue. The fresh air that hits you when you open the glass sliding door feels better than it ever has. The lump in your throat slowly loosens and you take a moment to catch your breath.

Taking a quick glance inside, you watch Aaron and Bob carry Sammy to the couch while Joker lights up a cigar. 

You snap out of it, realizing the sooner you get the doctor over here, the better off Sammy will be. Finding it hard to stand up, you sit down on a milk crate and dial the number. After a few rings, you hear an older man, pick up.

Dr. Mott : "This is Doctor Mott."

You: "Yes, hello. My name is Y/N, and I work for the Joker. He asked me to call you." You tell him - voice shaky. "We have a man here with a shattered knee cap. His name is Sammy De Luca."

Dr. Mott : "I see. I know where he lives. I'll head over now. You might be tempted to give him some Ibuprofen, but don't. I'll give him the good stuff when I get there, but for now, you can make him an icepack to take a little of the edge off."

You: "Alright. Thank you, Doctor."

You hang up and walk back inside - the only sound is faint, muffled sobbing. Sammy's lying on the couch with his face buried in the pillow.

You walk over to your new boss and hand him back his phone. "The doctor asked me to give him an icepack, but I wanted to make sure that was okay with you first."

Joker smiles slightly, ashing his cigar on the table. "Good girl." His hand brushes the side of your neck. "Go ahead."

Nodding, you walk into the kitchen and place about six ice cubes into a ziploc bag, before walking over to the crying man.

You squat down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Sammy… I brought you a bag of ice and the doctor's on his way, right now, okay?" He nods and takes the bag, pressing it against his knee with a hiss, but doesn't look up from the pillow.

You take a seat on the recliner next to the couch and chew on your thumbnail. Your heart is still pounding and your stomach shaking. Taking deep breaths, you try to compose yourself, but that's easier said than done.

Joker walks over and kneels down next to Sammy. "Well…we're gonna have to be going now. Take some time off work. Week or two maybe, and if you need help getting down to the hospital to visit your mom, don't hesitate to call. I'll send Aaron."

Sammy looks up at Joker and nods. "Thank you, boss. I meant to tell you earlier, that I really like the new coat. Looks good on you. Maroon is your color." 

"Really? You think so? I wasn't sure about it, but it's starting to grow on me."

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Sammy reaches out and touches the collar. "Is that alligator?"

"Indeed it is." Joker says, smiling proudly. "Good eye, Sammy. Go see your mom soon, eh? And give her a big hug for me." Joker smiles, patting the side of Sammy's cheek.

Your jaw is practically on the floor. You can't believe what you just witnessed… Sammy got his knee shattered by his sadistic boss - your boss no less, and now they're having a conversation like nothing ever happened.

You'd seen things like this in gangster movies, but didn't think it was really like that. It's as if, despite his permanent damage, Sammy understands it's not personal and that it's just business and Joker's acting like Sammy's his friend and he actually cares about him. It's nuts. Unbelievable.

"Bob…when we get down to the car, call and have a big bouquet of roses sent to Misses De Luca, please."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Joker gets up and heads for the door. You and his goons follow behind him and nobody says a word, the entire elevator ride down.

In the car, on the way back to Joker's place, you sit quietly, legs crossed and head resting on the window glass.

"Sorry about that. I know it's a bit much for your first day, but you had to be broken in sooner or later."

You don't even know what to say to that, but you're scared to ignore him. "It's okay." But that's a lie and Joker knows it.

"This isn't something that happens on a daily basis, I assure you. Most days are quiet."

Pressing you lips together, you look at him, unsure how to respond. You really just want to go home.

'You're pouting. That's expected I suppose. I'll make it up to. I promise." He grins widely at you.

You flash him a fake smile and look back at the window, watching the world go by. Seeing it an a way you never have before. You'll probably never see it the same way again. A job like this changes a person and it's only your first day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the smut is finally here. I hope it was worth the wait.

You stand outside the door of your bosses penthouse - the treats you'd made for him in hand, waiting for someone to answer the door.

You'd been working for the Clown Prince Of Crime for about two weeks now and going to work every day, was no longer dreadful. So far you had not had to witness any more maimings. 

Tonight's your turn to work the night shift. From what you hear, it's pretty easy. All you have to do is basically hang out with Joker all night and be there if he needs anything. Sounds simple enough.

You knock once again, a little louder this time, hearing voices from inside. After a few more knocks, the door opens and you're shocked to see Sammy standing there. Apparently he's back to work already.

"Sammy!" You say warmly, trying to make him feel good with your enthusiasm. "Glad to have you back. How are you doing?" You can't ask about his knee because that would be acknowledging that something had happened to it, which of course would ruin the whole denial facade this gang has.

"Oh, oh…I'm good." Sammy stutters out. "I…I'm glad to be back." He smiles, not acknowledging what happened either. 

You nod, smiling. "How's your mom?"

"Oh she's good. Home and doing much better. Mister J sent her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers." Sammy replies, beaming.

It's almost a tad disturbing, how proud he is to say that - how devoted he is to Joker.

"That's great, Sammy. So glad she's better." You smile, and look over to see Aaron, Bob, and a few other goons picking up some duffle bags off the table. That doesn't look suspicious at all. They flash you a smile as they walk past you on the way out the door - Sammy giving you a little wave, before following them out.

Joker must be around somewhere. You suppose you'll just have to sit on the couch and wait. Your boss is finicky and he may find it rude if you go noseying around. 

You place your purse and phone down on the coffee table, with your tupperware on your lap, waiting for the boss man to come out. 

After a few moments you sigh, blowing air out through your mouth, feeling antsy. Your phone vibrating loudly on the coffee table, startles you making you jump slightly in your seat.

You can't help but laugh when you look down and see it's Joker, probably wondering where you are. You pick up the phone and answer giggling quietly. "I'm here, mister J. I'm on the couch."

He doesn't answer. You just hear a click and the sound of footsteps stomping across the floor. It's kind of hilarious and you try your best not to laugh too loudly.

Joker emerges from around the corner of the hall, and you immediately stop laughing and sit up straight, clearing your throat. "Mister J. I'm sorry, it's just that, I didn't want to be rude, so I thought it was just better to wait here."

He glares at you through squinted eyes, leaning against the bar in front of the kitchen. He looks good as usual. Black slacks and a maroon button up shirt -first four buttons undone as always, exposing his milky white, chiseled chest and coal black tattoos. It's always so hard not to look. Then again the first three buttons on your blouse are undone as well. That's how boss man likes it.

However instead of his eyes being glued to your black lacy bra peeking out, they seem to be fixed on the tupperware in your lap. That's Joker for you. His sweet tooth outweighs all.

"What have you got there?" He asks licking his lips. No hello, no reply to your apology. He's just worried about what you brought him. This is not at all surprising.

You smile and shake your head. "These are dark chocolate, brownies. Homemade. Even the frosting." You stand up and hold the container up to him.

Joker wastes zero time taking it from your hands and ripping off the lid. He's got one of the chocolatey squares in between his lips a mere second later.

You watch him closely as he bites into it - face contorting in pleasure as his tongue runs over his chocolatey red lips. 

A muffled "Mmmm…." Slips from his lips. "These are so good." He sits down on one of the bar stools, devouring the rest of the brownie. "People don't appreciate dark chocolate enough." Joker shakes his head. "Sure you can always get the candy bars, but whenever you go into a sweet shop or restaurant, they never have dark chocolate fudge or cake or any specialty items. I mean have you ever gone to a bakery and found dark chocolate chip cookies? Nope. Bastards."

It's amusing watching the eccentric gangster appreciate the little things. You smirk a little, feeling pleased with yourself. "I'm so glad you like them."

Joker nods his head - his mouth still full, as he walks to the kitchen for a drink. He motions for you to follow him, and without missing a beat, you get up and walk behind him.

Your boss opens the fridge and pulls out a glass bottle of what looks to be sparkling water. He twists off the cap and chugs straight from the bottle, his red lips, still perfect - not a single smear. He licks them and hands the bottle to you. "Go ahead. It's grapefruit flavored. Fantastic."

You clear your throat and take the bottle from him, placing it up to your lips. The light scent of grapefruit fills your nose right before the bubbles hit your tongue. It's very refreshing. Fizzy, with just the slightest hint of grapefruit. "Wow." You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. "That is good."

He just smiles and screws the lid back on, before placing it back into the fridge. "Well, it looks like it's just me and you tonight, kid. The boys are running some…errands for me." He nods smiling. 

"Yes, I saw them on the way in." You lean against the counter, drumming your fingers on the cabinets.

"Sammy's back." Joker says, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I saw that. He opened the door for me. That's great. He seems really happy to be back." You nod. Neither one of you acknowledging why he was gone in the first place. 

"Yes, he certainly does. Good employee. Loyal." Joker nods. "So, you seem to be doing very well, here with us, Y\N. Liking it so far?" He crosses his arms, putting on his serious face.

"Oh yes, sir. I am indeed." You smile, nodding.

Joker puts his finger up, wagging it at you. "Ah, ah,ah. What have I told you about calling me sir? You can call me anything but." He cocks a brow - his lips smirking a tad. Just enough to let you know he's being playful and not actually mad.

"Oops." You chuckle. "Sure thing, daddy." You snort, remembering that he'd made a joke about that, the day he hired you. You're making a joke, but when you look up and see the look on mister J's face, your laughter quickly stops and you feel your stomach sink.

He's quiet, and just staring at you through squinted eyes. 'Oh…shit.' You think to yourself. "Mister J, I was totally kidding. I'm sorry. Bad joke." You squeeze your eyes shut and grit your teeth. 'Oh, you've gone and done it now.'

Joker runs his tongue over the front of his teeth, looking you over carefully. He takes a step toward you, still squinting. "Say that again."

Your eyes widen as your mouth drops open. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Say that again." His face completely straight.

You chuckle softly, feeling a little weird about it, but he's the Joker. You don't say no to the Joker. Especially, when you work for him. 

You clear your throat, trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, daddy." The words drawn out - your voice more sensual this time.

He practically glides across the floor, as he moves in closer to you. His hand moves down to your hip, pulling you right into him, making your breath hitch. 

Joker gulps, looking you in the eye as his free hand, reaches into the opening of your blouse, rubbing his thumb over your ribcage, just below the wire of your bra. "Is this okay?" His voice gruff and gravelly. His eyes wide - boring into your soul.

You bite your lip, sucking in a breath - his warm hand making your skin prickle. "Yes, daddy." You pant out, low and breathy.

His index finger slips under your chin, lifting your head up slightly. Before you have time to think, his red lips are pressing against yours. A warm wet tongue, slips between them and into your mouth. He tastes sweet, like chocolate with a subtle metallic taste. You'd been wondering if those silver teeth would make a difference. Apparently, they do. Subtle though. Not discouraging at all. Just different.

Joker's hand moves farther up inside your blouse - the tips of his fingers sliding into your bra, squeezing ever so gently, before circling the pad of his thumb over your now erect, nipple. You can't help but moan into his mouth.

Everything about this, screams BAD IDEA and you know that it is. He's your boss - a crime boss, no less. He's maimed murdered people, mercilessly. This should be a no brainer, but it's not that simple. 

Your panties are already getting wet with your juices - your clot starting to throb. You're fully aroused and there's no going back now. No. Your hand just couldn't suffice. Your body needs mister J. There's no other way.

His fingers retract from your bra - both hands grabbing on to the front of your blouse, ripping it open, buttons clanking on the counter as they fall to the kitchen floor.

You watch in amazement as they scatter across the floor. 'Is this really happening?' You know that it is, but you still can't believe it. 

Even when Joker's tugging your blouse off your shoulders and down your arms, tossing it to the floor, you still don't believe it.

Warm hands grip your hips and pull you up on the kitchen counter - your high heels slipping off your feet as your legs dangle. 

Joker slides in between your legs and you quickly close them around his waist tightly, before he steals your lips once more - his tongue slick and warm in your mouth, making you moan softly as it washes over yours, so nicely.

He breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around you tightly, scooping you up into his arms. You let out a surprised squeak, tightening your legs around him as he carries you down the hall.

When you pass the threshold of his bedroom ( which you'd never been in before now), Joker walks you over to his king size bed, draped with at least six huge pillows and maroon, satin sheets. 

He lowers you down onto it and the sheets feel cool and silky on your skin when your back hits them.

His ceiling fan is on full blast, creating a soothing chopping noise and a breeze that makes your skin prickle.

You watch him closely, biting your lip as he unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off and discarding it to the floor.

It's the first time you've seen him completely shirtless. You'd always settled for that bit that always poked out from his unbuttoned shirts, which you thought was good enough, till now. This….this is something else. White as baby powder and chiseled to absolute perfection. His shiny black tattoos glistening.

He gets down onto the bed, the mattress dipping and squeaking underneath you as he crawls over to you - hovering like a predator over his freshly killed prey. You're in a trance. Those blue eyes boring down at you as his tongue runs over his red stained lips.

You realize how still you've been through all of this. You're usually more aggressive, but Joker's a bit intimidating. He's one of the most dangerous men in the city. He's committed countless crimes, including maiming his own employees. It's rather difficult to not freeze like a deer in headlights when someone of his….notoriety makes a move on you.

However you did take notice of his demeanor with you. He could've had you right there on the kitchen counter, but he carried you to his bed instead. As if he was making a point to treat you right.

Funny, how that works. How a man with such sociopathic tendencies can suddenly be nice and gentle. How he can go from shattering someone's kneecap, to gently carrying another one to his bed. It's quite the contradiction. 

Of course you shouldn't be pondering such things right now. You need to focus and be in the moment. Appreciate the soft wet kisses he's now placing to your neck - his metallic teeth nipping lightly at your collarbone.

Your hands wrap around his waist, lightly embracing him - running your fingers up and down his back and he lets out a pleased sigh at the feel of your soft touch. 

His long white fingers fumble at the button on your pants, carefully pulling it out of the loop. The noise your zipper makes as Joker slowly slips it down is surprisingly erotic.

He hooks his fingers into the elastic of your pants and you raise your hips, allowing him to slide them down. 

You can't remember which pair of underwear you put on today and you're almost afraid to look. You let out a sigh of relief when you realize it's the silky baby blue ones with the little tiny bow on the front. Not exactly Fredericks Of Hollywood, but definitely cute.

You notice the curios look on his face as he looks down at you, running his fingers along the silky material, just below the waistband. He cocks a brow and moves his fingers down a little further, lightly grazing the very beginning of your mound. Joker's obviously teasing you.

Your clit twitches even though his hand isn't quite touching it. It's so close, yet so far. You can't help but buck your hips up just a tad, hoping for the friction you so desperately need. 

His red lips curl into a smirk, watching you squirm. He decides to give in a little, moving two fingers down a bit further, settling on that bundle of nerves that's now aching for relief.

"Is that what you want?" Joker asks, now thumbing circles over it through your panties.

"Yes." You pant out, nodding your head as his thumb presses in harder.

"Say the magic word." He looks at you with a straight face, stopping the movement but leaving his hand there.

"Please." You whimper, squinting your eyes shut. It's all too much. You hear the smack of his lips part, like he's about to speak again. 

"Please what?" He whispers, his voice low and gravelly with a bit of a bite behind it. Like he means business.

You know what he wants you to say, but it feels a bit weird for you, since you've never indulged this kink before. However this has potential to end up being very hot. It's time for you to let go anyhow - loosen up.

"Please, daddy." You whimper. Your chest heaving at this point. 

His eyebrows lower, as he sneers wickedly. There's the Joker we all know and love.

He removes his hand, making you let out a quiet scoff, but before you can protest, he starts to lie down on his stomach, nestling down in between your legs.

You swallow thickly, watching him lick his lips, beginning to run his hand over the front of your panties again as his eyes avert up to meet yours - a mischievous grin crosses his face.

You throw your head back onto the pillow as Joker starts to nip at your pussy through the silky fabric. He lightly grazes his silver teeth over your covered mound. Your panties make the perfect buffer for his love bites. Even through the material, you still feel his hot breath leave his nose, titillating your clit as his lips press further down into your folds.

His hand reaches into the side of your panties, pulling them over to the right. You let out a soft moan as the cool air from the ceiling fan, hits your dripping folds. That alone, feels amazing, but you notice Joker's not touching you, just holding your panties over.

You open your eyes and notice him smirking. He's not going to make this easy for you. You'll have to indulge him - play the game. 

"Come on, daddy. Please."

"Please what?" He cocks a brow. "What does my little girl want daddy to do?"

This is a little bit awkward for you. He's your boss, and he wants you to talk dirty to him. It's not as though you're opposed to dirty talk, it's just that you usually like to be comfortable with someone first, not jump right into it your first time together. Of course the man you're in bed with, is not just any man. He's the Joker. You're gonna have to buck up and perform.

"Please, lick my pussy daddy. It's throbbing. Aching for you. Please." You bite your lip, putting on your best innocent, pleading eyes.

"That's a good girl." Joker darts his tongue out giving your tingling bundle of nerves a few licks, sending a jolt to your core. His thumb moves down to your opening, pressing down on just the outer area, rubbing circles around it, but not quite entering you. 

He spreads your labia apart with his fingers and runs his tongue up along the crease in between them, making you moan louder and start to buck your hips.

You look down at the green haired man in between your legs, watching his crimson stained lips come down over your hood, suckling lightly. It really is quite a sight.

Joker moves his tongue down further and flutters it quickly right over your entrance, letting his tongue slip into it a few times in-between licks.

You grow more loud - more aggressive with every flick of that wicked tongue, bringing you closer to the edge, with every second that goes by.

"Ooohh, daddy." You whimper with panty breaths, running your fingers through his green, slick backed locks. 

He manages to smirk, even with his mouth preoccupied. The look in his eye is as eerie as it is hot.

You're so close. The familiar warmth in your pussy, slowly grows more noticeable - about two tongue thrusts away from spreading its way through your lower half, but just as your orgasm's about to hit, Joker stops and crawls back up - that evil smirk on his face the whole time.

As he settles down on top of you, his hips start to grind making the bulge in his pants rub against your now throbbing pussy. You tighten your legs around him, bucking your hips up to collide with his groin, hoping to achieve the orgasm you're aching for so badly.

Joker's not having that though. He wiggles out of your leg's grip and sits on his knees in front of you. 

"Uh, uh, uh." He wags his finger. "You come when daddy says so. Not a moment before." He growls.

You nod your head. It's really all you can do. Your body is tingling, in desperate need of a release soon. Your pussy's pulsating. You just want him so bad, and he knows it. He's teasing you - enjoying watching you squirm. Staring down at you - that impressively large tent in his pants, taunting you.

Licking your lips, you reach up to touch it. You can't resist. Your hand palms over the large bulge, arousing you even more - making your clit twitch.

"Mmmm. Is that for me, daddy?" You cock a brow, smirking at him.

His eyes widen and you feel his cock twitch under your touch. You suck in a breath. "Oh, it's so big, daddy."

"That's all for you, my sweet girl." His finger runs under your chin. "You gotta earn it though. You can start by asking daddy nicely."

"Please daddy." You bite your lip, fidgeting around underneath him.

He looks down at you through squinted eyes, tilting his head. "Please, daddy what?"

You squint back at him, running your tongue over the front of your teeth. "Please daddy, can I have your cock?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He turns his head, putting his hand to the side of his ear.

Oh, that Joker. He's gotta make you work for it.

You sit up on your knees, and unclasp your bra, tossing it across the room as you move in closer to him. "Please fuck me, daddy. Pretty, pretty, please. With sugar on top." You put your arms around his shoulders looking at him with pleading eyes. "I need your cock, daddy. I'll be a good little girl, I promise."

Joker licks his lips, giving you that menacing look again. That look that's just as eerie as it is arousing. Those red lips curling up to reveal those shiny metallic teeth. He almost looks demonic, like some sort of evil super villain. 

You're feeling a strange mix of fear and arousal. You're not sure what to make of it. All you know is your pussy's wet and pulsating and the big tent pitching in his pants looks pretty damn good right now.

You open your mouth to beg for daddy's cock once more, but before the words can slip past your lips, Joker's hands shove into your chest, pushing you down into the mattress. You hit hard, bouncing back up a little when your back hits the bed.

Seconds later, a forearm comes down on your neck. Not really choking you, but pinning you down.

He leers over you - those crazy blue eyes wide with excitement as his face hovers over yours. "Are you sure, sweetheart? Sure that you can handle daddy?" He says as his free hand tugs on your panties, slipping them down your thighs.

You nod best you can, under the circumstances, kicking your underwear off your feet. Of course there's a part of you feeling like you're in way over your head. But your curiosity and arousal, outweighs your logic. 

 

Joker releases his grip and starts to undo his belt. You watch him pull it through the loops and toss it across the room, before he unfastens his pants and starts to tug them down his waist.

You sit up on your elbows, eyes glued to that milky white torso that seems to grow longer and longer with every tug. 

His pants and boxers sink down to his thighs - every bit as white as his upper body, revealing the large appendage in between his legs - his hard, powder white cock bobbing up above his belly button, swaying with his every movement. 

You gulp watching him slip his pants off the rest of the way. He's bigger than you'd expected. Must be at least nine inches and he's not exactly lacking in girth either.

Your knees start knocking together as you watch him rummage through the drawer next to the bed, and let out a sigh of relief when he pulls out a bottle of lubricant. 'Thank God.' He obviously knows what he's doing. That's a little comforting.

The pale green haired man pours the liquid into his palm and starts to rub it up and down his length making a wet squishy sound. It's so hard for you not to reach down and touch yourself, but you refrain. He'll be in you soon. 

The bed dips as he scoots back in between your legs on his knees. He hooks his fingers to your inner thighs, prying them farther apart and taking hold of his slicked up cock, placing it to your opening.Joker doesn't miss a beat, before slipping it inside, swiftly - all the way inside. 

You gasp as it slides up your inner walls, stretching you and filling your tight canal to the brim - his ballsack pressing against your entrance. He's officially balls deep inside you.

He withdrawals, pulling back and almost leaving your body - only the tip of his swollen cock still inside you, before he slams back in roughly, making you cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

His hand comes down and wraps around your neck, squeezing just tightly enough to restrict your airflow. Your first reaction is to grab onto his forearm, you wouldn't have the strength to pry his hand off if you tried, but something about having your hand there is comforting.

You try not to squirm too much - just lie there and feel the pleasure. God does it feel good. The painful stretching has ceased and now it's a blissful tingle that fills your pussy with every thrust.

He starts to pick up speed, delivering a torrent of thrusts that has you crying out, even with the hand clamped to your neck.

You look down your torso, your eyes settling on his stomach, watching those hips roll back and forth, snapping as he thrusts in and out of you, over and over. The sublime pleasure your wet throbbing pussy is feeling right now makes your eyelashes flutter as your body's nudged up and down the mattress while he moves in and out of you.

Joker glares down at you, watching your face contort in pleasure. He himself is moaning and grunting as he fucks you. He sounds so hot. That raspy low voice, practically growling at you.

His rough thrusts create a delightful squishy slapping sound every time his huge cock dives back into you.

Your sweaty hand starts to slip down his forearm as his brutal length pumps in and out of you mercilessly. 

You're so close - dangling right over the edge. That blissful warmth starts pooling again. It gets hotter and hotter with every bump of his cock until….until it melts making your pussy clench and spasm on his fat cock.

Your free hand white knuckles the satiny sheets beneath you and your toes curl as you ride it out. The moans and gasps you let out can still be heard in spite of Joker's tight grip.

It's clear in his face that he feels your spasms. He licks his lips and thrusts harder, making your whole body, along with the mattress shake. "Ooh, that's a good girl." He growls, those silver teeth glistening. "Milk daddy's cock."

You watch his eyes squeeze shut - those raspy groans growing louder as he pulsates against your inner walls, spilling hot liquid up your canal.

He stays inside you for a moment, panting quick short breaths. His hand lets go of your neck and he throws his head back wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Whew." He says, before his softening cock withdrawals, leaving your body.

Joker lies down next to you, propping his back on a few pillows, before pulling out a cigarette and putting it between those crimson lips.

Your entire body is tingling. Your thighs quiver and your chest is heaving. There's not much you can do right now except lie there and watch your boss flip the lid of his zippo off and strike up his smoke.

He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and blowing smoke rings into the air.

It's so quiet now. All you can hear is the chopping of the ceiling fan above you and your own heartbeat. Both sounds together are quite soothing, making your body start to relax.

However the reality of what you just did, doesn't take long to sink in. As the high of your orgasm fades, your logic grows stronger.

'Shit.' You just fucked your boss. A crime boss no less. God only knows the terrible things he's done - how high the body count is - how much more carnage there'll be in the future because men like Joker are almost impossible to take down in a corrupt city like this.

What now? How will this change things? A million thoughts swirl through your brain as you stare up at the criminal next to you, puffing on his grit without a single care in the world. 

Joker looks down at you and you try to pull it together and not look worried. You smile up at him and chuckle nervously.

He smirks and offers you a drag. You're not a smoker, but considering the circumstances and the overwhelming sense of uncertainty looming over you, you take it from his hand and stare up at the ceiling watching the blades spin round and round as the smoke fills your lungs.

The soothing sound of the fan, and the cool breeze it provides to your bare and overheated skin, helps to calm your nerves. Of course the nicotine isn't hurting either.

However as you blow out the smoke and hand the cigarette back to Joker, you can't help but wonder what it is exactly, you've gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate your support and hope to write more fics with this Joker in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has very disturbing themes. Murder and torture (by strangulation). It also doesn't contain smut, but the next chapter will. Enjoy.

You roll over onto your back, throwing your limp tired hand over your eyes for shade. The sun is bright for such an early morning and it stings your still sleepy eyes.

The clock on the dresser reads 7:13 , which is odd, because there sure is a lot of noise going on in the penthouse this morning.

Usually it's around 9:00 before the noise of goons stomping around the floor is heard. Although you do remember hearing Mister J rambling about some important business he had to take care of early in the morning.

You were already almost asleep when he was talking about it, so you don't remember specific details. Something about dealing with somebody and sending a message, yada, yada, yada.

You're just about to roll back over onto your stomach and go back to sleep, when you hear one of the goons walking down the hall.

"Him and Aaron have him in the bathroom." Bob calls out to the man coming down the hall. Or at least you assume that's who he's talking to.

It catches your curiosity. You sit up squinting and turning your ear toward the door, but you can't really hear much. Just the squeak of the bathroom door opening and a chuckle, followed by Mister J's voice saying "again" and a straining sound coming from a man.

"What the fuck?" You whisper to yourself, quickly getting up off the bed.

You're hesitant to go out there with all those men, because you're a hot mess at the moment. Messy hair thrown up into a sloppy bun, yesterday's makeup and a t-shirt nightgown. But your curiosity outweighs your pride.

You get up from the bed and slowly open the bedroom door, before stepping out into the hall.

One of the henchmen is in the bathroom doorway leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed and the others are in the living room talking loudly and counting money. Business as usual.

You step toward the bathroom door, slowly approaching the man standing there. He smiles at you and steps aside to give you room. 

"Looks like you woke up just in time to catch the fun." He smiles and points toward the bathtub.

Swallowing thickly you step inside the doorway, knowing this can't be good. You didn't know how right you were until you saw him. A man down on his knees in the bathtub. A man that even if you knew your whole life, you wouldn't recognize.

He's been beaten so severely that his entire face is purple and swollen and you can't help but audibly gasp at the sight of him.

Aaron's in the tub standing behind him, with Mister J in front of them on his knees. They both turn and look at you. Not the beaten man though. He seems incoherent. He's limp and it appears the only thing keeping him from toppling over is the rubber hose Aaron is holding around his neck - not strangling him, just kind of holding him up.

You start to tremble as you look up at Mister J. He smiles widely and nods his head.

"Good morning, pumpkin." He beams with delight as if there's nothing out of the ordinary about torturing a man. "Come here." He motions with his hand.

"I'd rather not." You reply bravely. 

Joker's probably not used to hearing no from women very often, but this is where you draw the line.

The green haired man squints at you - a small smirk curling his upper lip. He looks back at Aaron and nods. "Again."

Without missing a beat, Aaron presses his boot up against the man's back and pulls the hose as tight as he can.

Terrible gurgling sounds fill the bathroom. It's a gut wrenching sound. Almost like the rattling of phlegm. Like he's struggling to cough it up.

The poor guy doesn't even have the strength to fight it. He can barely grab at the hose as a reflex. 

It continues for about fifteen more seconds and then Mister J puts his hand up. "Stop."

Aaron does as he's told, and loosens his grip. The man goes limp again, barely able to hold himself up.

It doesn't take you long to figure out that Joker isn't having Aaron let go, to show mercy. It's to torture him. To keep the man alive as long as possible.

In this moment, there isn't any reason you can think of as to why this man deserves this.

You'd like to give Mister J the benefit of the doubt and say that he probably committed a horribly violent crime, but deep down inside you know that's probably not the case. He probably just got caught with his hands in the "cookie jar" so to speak.

The truth is, you don't want to know. It's easier to deal with it, if you believe he deserves it.

At this point, you're trembling all over. Your stomach is in knots and you're flushed with heat, like the temperature in the room went up twenty degrees.

At least they've stopped for a moment. Maybe they'll end up letting him go after all. Maybe it's just a shakedown, like when gangsters hold people upside down over rooftops.

All you can do now is cling tightly to the chest of your nightgown and hope it's over. Wishful thinking…

Just when your nerves start to calm, Mister J looks up at Aaron and nods. "Again."

The hose tightens around the man's neck again, bringing back that terrible gasping, gurgling sound.

The sight of him his just pitiful - swollen, purple and helpless - eyes fluttering and tongue peeking out of his mouth. So pitiful that no matter what he did, no matter how terrible, you still feel gut wrenching pity for him.

"Stop!" You speak up. Your voice broken and shaky.

Joker glares at you angrily. His eyes are full of disappointment and annoyance.

He begrudgingly looks at Aaron and nods his head, signaling for him to let go. However, that's probably just to continue keeping him alive for more torture. Not because you asked him to.

Mister J gets up from the floor, and starts to walk toward you, looking very displeased.

All you can do is fight back tears and step backwards away from him. It's terrifying to realize just how helpless you are. You're in an apartment full of Joker's goons. Even if you somehow managed to fight HIM off, you're still toast, and you can't help but silently make your peace with God, in your head.

"Look.." Mister J starts - the frustration clear in his voice. "I know you're new to this way of life, but you have to understand that there are certain rules that one must abide by to avoid consequences like this." He says, smiling. A fake but frustrated smile.

You don't say anything - just sniffle and swallow thickly, still clinging to the material of your nightie.

"He knew what he was risking when he fucked me over." Joker says through gritted teeth, raising a pointed finger up to your face. "Just as you knew what you were in for by taking this job."

By now, you and the Joker are standing toe to toe, and you try your best not to burst into tears.

"And trust me when I say that just because you've made your way into my bed, does not mean you are no longer my employee. You still work for me, little girl." He squints his eyes, looking down his nose at you. "Know your place. Okay?" His scowl slowly turns into that ridiculous goofy condescending grin that makes you want to spit right in between his eyes.

Mister J steps back and runs both hands through his pomaded hair. "Again." He signals Aaron to continue his onslaught.

You squeeze your eyes shut, still sniffling and trembling. You can't bear to watch, so you slowly turn around to walk out of the room. 

"Y/N?" Mister J says, stopping you dead in your tracks.

"I'll tell you what….."

You slowly turn around to face him and are instantly relieved to find that Aaron has once again, let go. Unfortunately, this relief is short lived.

"This man's fate, is now up to you." Mister J smiles.

You cock a brow, squinting at him in curiosity. "So, if I say so, you'll let him go?"

Joker and Aaron both turn to each other looking exceptionally amused, before bursting into a fit of laughter - Mister J cackling like a hyena.

"No." He shakes his head still chuckling.

Now you're really confused. 'What the Hell is he up to?' You think.

"Then what are you trying to say, exactly?" You shake your head in confusion.

Joker shrugs and takes a seat on the closed toilet. "Oh this poor bastard's dead either way. That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is, how long he suffers is up to you."

"Okay….so you'll just kill him quickly and get it over with?" You cross your arms, starting to feel frustrated.

"Oh, no." Joker shakes his head. "We'll do no such thing. But you will." Mister J smirks.

You feel your entire body go numb. 'Is he really doing this? Trying to get me to choose between killing a man or letting him suffer a long agonizing death? No way.'

You look up at Aaron who's holding out the rubber hose for you to grab.

It hits you like a ton of bricks. This is really happening. This is Joker's cruel and sadistic way of breaking you as if you're a wild horse. To tear you down in order to build you back up. You're in complete disbelief.

"No." You whimper. "I can't." You try to keep your composure so you don't disappoint your boss. So you don't look like a sniveling pussy. But you can't help it. You're not cut out for this. Your voice breaks completely. "I can't."

Mister J gets up and walks towards you holding his arms out, looking almost sympathetic. He gently places his hands on the sides of your arms, comforting you. "Honey…you can either turn back around and mind your own damn business, or you can step up and do the right thing." He looks down at you like a tv father trying to teach his child an important life lesson.

Your lip starts to quiver despite how hard you're fighting it. As much as you hate Mister J right now, a part of you still seeks his approval - still wants to impress him. Thoughts like this make you question your sanity.

You take a deep breath and turn your back on Joker, ready to walk out of the bathroom for good this time. 

The bathroom falls silent as the three men watch you walk away. You make it just out of the doorway when you hear Mister J grit out "Again." Followed by straining grunts coming from Aaron and his victim. 

That bastard couldn't even wait for you to get back to your room. 

You lean against the wall for a moment, seething with anger. How could he do this to you? Put you in such an impossible situation and then quickly remind you that you're just an employee. That's low even for the Joker.

The gurgling sounds coming from the other side of the wall, quickly snap you out of your thoughts. It doesn't last for very long. It's cut short by Mister J stopping Aaron again. Those sadists still won't kill him. God only knows how long this'll go on for.

You squeeze your eyes shut and release a shaky sigh, realizing what you have to do. You must end this. You know you can't live with yourself if you close your eyes, plug your ears and shrug it off because it's not your problem.

You hesitate though. Taking a minute to muster the courage. It isn't till you hear Mister J giving Aaron the go ahead again, that you perk up and run back into the bathroom.

"Ok!" You manage to say despite your swollen throat. "Ok. Just give me the hose."

A menacingly pleased grin crosses the Joker's face, and he nods for his henchman to give it to you.

Aaron looks stunned and skeptical, but he hands it to you and steps out of the way, joining Mister J by the toilet.

You can't bring yourself to look at either of them. You just wipe your face with the back of your hand and step into the tub, taking your place behind the barely alive man that's mumbling incoherently.

The hose shakes in your hands as you slowly wrap it around his neck. You still for a moment squeezing your eyes shut, and counting to three in your head.

This is harder than it looks. This is not a small guy you're dealing with here. He's big and burly but you don't feel right about pushing into his back for leverage. You don't want to hurt him any more than necessary. The goal is to commit a mercy killing - save him from the long agonizing death he would surely be facing without your help, to make this as quick as possible.

You pull backward and up with all your might, causing the hose to tighten around his neck. You're not even sure if it's doing any good until you hear those terrible rattles coming from the man's throat.

You're pulling so hard that that your knuckles and the palms of your hands are burning and slipping because they're now dripping with sweat.

You want to let go, just for a minute just to catch your breath and wipe your wet burning hands, but you can't. You have to get it over with no matter how painful.

Your grip isn't faltering despite the odds against it. The pain has made its way up to your forearms, but you still keep your grasp, pressing your feet into the tile of the tub as hard as you can to sturdy yourself.

The man is weak but you can still feel him struggling - still fighting for life despite all hope being lost. The will to live is an overwhelming thing that you've never truly witnessed until this very moment. As much as you want to stay strong, you inevitably fall apart.

Hot tears swell in your eyes, stinging your now swollen cheeks as they roll down and dribble off your chin. Streaming silent tears, quickly turn to audible sobs, as each passing second becomes more painful and the reality of what you're doing sinks in deeper, the more the man struggles - gurgling and wiggling around like a worm in hot ashes.

"I'm so sorry." You sob out, still pulling relentlessly on the hose - determined to end this. "I'm sorry." Your swollen throat aches every time you speak and your head is now throbbing from crying so hard.

It takes you a minute to notice the struggling has ceased. You're pressed up against the wall still straining and sobbing when you feel a hand on your forearm.

Your eyes shoot open and you see Mister J in front of you, prompting you to stop.

"It's over. He's gone." He nods his head at you, grasping your arm for you to let go.

You frantically look around the now quiet room. The goon in the doorway's mouth is agape, and Aaron is lighting up a cigar, giving you this intense look of impression.

You release your grip, allowing the limp body to slip into the bottom of the tub.

Your eyes are now burning from yesterday's mascara running into them from your soaking wet lashes.

Your quivering arms go limp at your sides as your body slowly slides down the shower wall. You bring your knees into your chest, not being able to move from that spot. You're slowly coming out of shock and the reality of what you've done is looming over you like a dark depressing cloud, just waiting to envelope you with grief and anguish.

You're so overwhelmed with your inevitable fate, and how hot and dizzy you feel, the lights in the room fade, along with your vision as you slip into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for fighting, baths, and rough crazy smut ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! There may come a point in this chapter that will start to worry you about the direction it's heading in. Don't worry. I assure you there is no rape in this story.

Your eyes pop open as you're startled awake by cold water hitting your body, making your skin prickle.

You gasp and quickly sit up, looking frantically from right to left, trying to figure out what's going on.

It takes you a moment to gather your thoughts - come to your senses.

Mister J is looming over you, starting to turn the job on the shower off.

'He turned the shower on, on me? Why?' You ask yourself, shortly before remembering what occurred only moments prior. 'Oh shit. It was real.'

Of course you're relieved to see the body had been removed. That would've been a much ruder awakening.

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey." Joker grins wide as he squats down in front of you. "That…that was somethin else, kid." He smiles, placing his hand over his heart, like a proud father.

That psychopath would be proud of something like this.

You're shivering and panting from the not so warm welcome back to reality, courtesy of Mister J.

You swallow thickly and try to wipe the excess water from your face. You can't see yourself, but you're certain you have two racoon eyes and black streaks running down your cheeks from your mascara.

"Alright." Joker stands up and extends his hand. "Enough nonsense. Time to get out."

You nod and grab onto his hand as he slowly yanks you back up to your feet.

You still feel a little woozy and start to lose your balance, slipping and almost whacking your head on the side of the tub. Luckily Joker's reflexes are quick. His arm shoots out and catches you, almost knocking the wind out of you as it hits your ribcage.

Your feet still start to slip while you're kind of dangling from his forearm. It's pressing right under your breasts, just above your ribcage. It's quite uncomfortable, but holding you up nonetheless.

"Steady now." Joker lifts your body upright and throws you over his shoulder.

Your stomach flutters as he starts to carry you down the hall to his room. You feel feather light and a tad dizzy.

Mister J lays you down on the bed, still soaking wet and starts to unbutton his now damp shirt.

You're still a little out of it, so you just lie there and watch the green haired man shrug out of his top and slip his black shiny shoes off.

The clanking sound of his buckle as he unfastenes his belt catches your attention, making you sit up on your elbows in curiosity.

He gives you a wink and starts to pull his zipper down, bringing attention to the raging hard on, flowering out from under his white briefs.

'Are you fucking kidding? He's aroused right now?'

You don't even know what to say. Your mouth just falls open.

The green haired man, gets down onto the bed, crawling his way up to you.

You put your hand up, pressing it to his chest and shake your head. "No." Your voice meek and shaky.

"What?" He looks down at you, confused.

"I just killed somebody. Call me crazy, but I don't find that arousing."   
You avoid eye contact with him, looking down your chest.

Mister J bites his lip, looking you over through squinted eyes.

"But…but that was so hotttt." His voice low and gravelly. "Awwe baby, I've never been more proud." He places his hands on the side of your face, wiping the mascara away with his thumbs.

You just shake your head, trying not to cry again.

"Oh come on." The frustration in his voice is more than apparent. "Come on, baby. Daddy's cock hurts." He pouts at you with puppy eyes.

"No." You bite your lip nervously.

Joker lets out a long frustrated sigh, and slowly stretches his neck out, making a cracking noise as it pops. 

'This can't be good.'

Suddenly his hand grabs you roughly by the chin, squeezing tightly with his thumb and index finger.

"You listen here, you little bitch. Nobody tells me no." He snarls - his grip starting to hurt your jaw.

He looks really creepy. Creepy and angry, and you feel yourself start to tremble. But despite your fear, you stand your ground, unflinching.

Joker sits up on his knees, straddling your waist, and runs a hand through his slick hair.

You take a deep breath, watching him like a hawk. Joker's unpredictable - crazy and temperamental - a wildcard.

He runs his tongue over the front of his shiny silver teeth, eyeing you up and down like a lion admiring his gazelle right before he pounces.

Sure enough, strong hands come down and pin your arms down into the mattress, up above your head.

You cry out, now terrified. Although how much good is it going to do. It's not as if Joker's goons are going to come to your rescue. You're fucked and you know it.

He's strong for being kind of a small man. He manages to keep you pinned down with his legs, while tying your wrists together with his shirt.

You scream and thrash all over the bed wildly like something out of the exorcist, but Mister J just cackles obnoxiously, knowing you're no match for him.

"Stop that nonsense. You already know it's no use." He shakes his head.

"Mister J…" You gulp. "Whatever you're planning to do, please don't." Your voice starts to break despite your best efforts.

Joker cocks a curious brow, before starting to chuckle like an evil villain. "Oh, honey..". He leans down closer, his face right in yours. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

His words are of little comfort. They leave you confused and really no less scared than you were moments ago.

"Then why am I pinned down to a bed with my hands tied?" You're afraid of the answer.

Mister J chuckles and licks his lips. "Because it's more fun." His eyes widen along with his mischievous grin. "You don't find this the least bit hot? Hmm?" He grinds his hips, rubbing his hard on into your lower stomach.

As much as you hate yourself for it, the hard bulge poking you through your nightgown makes your clit twitch.

You refuse to answer him though. You just stare up at him coldly.

Joker laughs again, putting his hands up your nightie and resting them on your hips.

His hands are warm against your wet skin and you have to fight the natural urge to shudder.

"So…how about now?" Mister J asks, with a cocky grin.

"No." You reply, trying your best to stand your ground.

He snarls in frustration, before moving in closer, almost nose to nose.

You turn your head away, squeezing your eyes shut, and gasping when Joker's warm wet tongue swipes slowly up the side of your face. It's slimy and you instantly smell the salt of your own skin. 

"Alright, kiddo. Daddy's had enough teasing. It's time to deliver."

His knee forces your legs to open and you're just about to burst into tears when Joker stops and shushes you.

"Shh. Stop that now. I'm not going to force myself on you." He shakes his head. "You don't have to pretend you don't want to, to convince yourself you're not a terrible person. We both know that's what this is and I can prove it."

Your head shakes no, but your throbbing pussy is telling a different story. You almost feel like your body is betraying you.

Mister J moves his hand down into your panties, using his two fingers to scoop up the juices gathering over your entrance. It makes a wet flickering noise as his fingers flick over it.

"Oh, ho, ho. What do we have here?" Joker retracts his hand and holds up his shiny wet fingers. "Looks like someone's been lying to me and themselves. Tsk Tsk." He brings his mouth down over the two wet fingers, suckling them before pulling off with a pop.

You close your eyes and huff, because you know it's true. It just hit you. You do want it. You always did. You just don't want to want it. It makes you feel like a shitty human being to be horny after such a traumatic event. You hate that you want it. You can't even bring yourself to act aroused. You just stay still and silent, trying to pretend you're better than this, but deep down you know you're not and so does Mister J. He sees right through your facade.

He grabs you by the hips and flips you over onto your stomach. Your wrists are still tied, so it's difficult for you to turn your face to the side and out of the pillow so you can breathe. You struggle a bit, but manage to, letting out a grunt.

Mister J's fingers slip into the elastic of your white cotton panties and yank them down your legs and off your feet.

The bed dips as he adjusts himself - his knees on either side of your thighs, keeping your legs together instead of apart. It's probably a tighter position for him and one you hadn't done yet.

You can hear him pulling his cock out of his pants and giving it a few strokes. He presses the swollen head against your dripping wet entrance and pushes in quickly, with one felt swoop.

You gasp loudly. It hurts like this. Something about this position makes Joker's huge cock even harder to take.

He wastes no time starting to pound into you mercilessly - the squeaking of the mattress springs filling the room as the burn of his cock fills your pussy. 

The burn doesn't last long. The harder he thrusts the wetter you get, making the friction ease up. Pleasure starts to rear its head, pushing the pain to the background.

You can't cover your mouth with your hand, so you grit your teeth. You don't want to moan or cry out in pleasure. Liking it is bad enough, but acting like you like it would make you feel worse. You don't deserve to like it. You're terrible. Just like him.

"Oh yeah..that's a good little girl." Joker coos as he bucks his hips wildly, practically bouncing off the back of your thighs. "You fucking love it, you naughty bitch."

As much as it turns your stomach, he's right. You do love it. His throbbing cock gives you the most delightful tingle as it climbs your inner walls and slides back down again. It's wonderful. Your pussy's tighter with your legs shut and the difference is quite noticeable for both of you.

He's fucking you like he's riding a bull - straddling your legs and ass, and thrusting so fast your whole body is vibrating along with the bed. You feel like he might literally fuck you through the mattress and maybe even through the floor and into the apartment underneath you.

You have to bury your face into the pillow to keep from screaming bloody murder.

You're so wet that Mister J has a hard time staying inside you. His cock slips out and you're shocked at how wet it is as it rubs against your ass cheeks, leaving a slimy trail behind it.

"My, god. That is a wet pussy." He laughs slipping his fingers inside you. It makes a loud squishy sound. "Fuck, that's so hot. You're gonna be the death of me, little girl."

He slips his cock back in and immediately continues his onslaught.

Your arms are really uncomfortable, stretched out above your head and tied together, but the warm tingling bliss your pussy's feeling is a nice distraction.

"Oh, fuuck… the whole room smells of wet cunt. If that ain't the best smell in the world." He breathes in long and deep. "Fuck….me…"

The dirty talk is so hot. As if you aren't aroused enough as it is. 

It's amazing how hard Joker's still thrusting. He hasn't slowed down a bit since you started. As a matter of fact you're starting to feel dizzy from your head being shaken so roughly like a bobble head.

The sound of Mister J's moans and grunts, barely overpower the squeaking sound the bed is making, or the slapping noise his balls make as they smack your ass.

His hands move from your hips to your ass cheeks - his warm thumbs kneading into your flesh.

It heightens your arousal even more, causing the tingle in your pussy to become stronger. Slowly turning into an orgasm. 

The tingle grows hotter and hotter as it spreads from your entrance to your clit, right before it melts and hot tingly bliss engulfs your entire mound. 

Your inner walls spasm and clench down around Mister J's cock. 

Despite being muffled by your pillow, your cries of pleasure are still very audible, probably even emanating down the hall.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Milk daddy's cock, like a good girl." Joker grits out.

You feel his body shake above you and hot liquid shoot up inside your canal. It feels so good and naughty.

Panting heavily, you turn your head away from the pillow for more air. Despite being flat on the mattress, your thighs still shake and you can practically hear your own heartbeat.

A loud squelch fills the room as Mister J withdraws his huge cock from the tight, practically suffocating orifice.

You lie still, looking at the nightstand to the side of you while he tucks himself back into his pants and crawls off your legs.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a warm hand smacks roughly against your bare ass, making you yelp loudly at the harsh sting it delivers.

Joker cackles and gets up off the bed. "You had that coming, you naughty bitch." 

You still haven't said a word to him and you don't intend to. Not for a while anyway. Just because he gave you a good fucking, doesn't mean you have to forgive him yet.

Despite your cold shoulder, he unites your hands and places a long wet kiss to the side of your sweaty head, before giving your ass another playful little slap.

"You're welcome." He hums as he walks out of the room.

You roll over onto your back bringing your legs up - your knees knocking together.

You let out a long sigh, trying to gather yourself.

This day is too much. Completely overwhelming and it's not even noon. How you're going to get through the rest of it, is something you don't even want to think about.

Of course now that the fun is over, you have to think about it. It was much easier to ignore while being pounded into oblivion.

Nothing like being left alone in a quiet room with your demons

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more :)


End file.
